Korra And Asami: Wedding Party
by Eogrus
Summary: Korra and Asami decide to marry in the Spirit World and invite all their friends to the party. But suddenly an evil presence starts to KILL EVERYONE! Will our heroinces find the culprit and bring it to justice?


Korra and Asami much liked their vacation in the Spirit World, that wonderful place of dreamz and rotten swamps. So they decided to get married there, and made a huge wedding party in the tea cup parlour of Iroh, the old man more rotund than a whale. They invited all of their friends: Tenzin and his offspring, Pema, Suyin, Opal, Bolin Mako, Prince Wu, Wing, Wei, Lin, Zhu Li, Varrick, Zuko, Katara, Toph, Daw, Otaku, Hasook, the spirits of Amon, Tarrlok and Unalaq, and others still. Everyone and dancing and prancing on the dance floor, all the spirit lights making it the disco and funky erhu-based music playing. The wedding was only going to start in half an hour, so everyone was penting up energies in order to stay four hours quiet.

"oH kORRA, IS IT NOT WONDERFUL WE WILL BE CONNECTED BY LAW IN AN ABSTRACT CONSTRUCT IN ORDER TO EXEMPLIFY OUR AFFECTIONS FOR ONE ANOTHER?" asked Asami, drinking champagne tea offered by the ugly black dragon spirit thing that told Korra that the spirits weren't going to help her in the Kuvira pussy crisis.

"Yes, my adoration idol of my eros love chemical reactions in the brain!" said Korra happily, kissing Asami in the eyeballs sexily.

But then someone screamed, something hoirrble had happened!

"SOMEONE KILLED HASOOK!" cried Pema with unhappily tears of snot running from her putrid green swamp nostrils.

Everyone went and look, Hasook's corpse was hanged from the ceiling, lumps of pure rotten black turd shoved up his nostrils and mouth so he asphyxiated to DEAD!

"Oh my Surya what an horrible thing to happen!" cried Moatak's ghost sadly.

"Yes, Hasook was one of our dearest and closest friends!" cried Korra, remembering all the times they spent together.

"Well, he didn't die by suicidal, that turd isn't his!" said Lin smartly and detectively.

"So someone is going to kill us!" screamed Opal hysterically, dumping Bolin and jumping out of the window, only to forget to airbend so she broke her neck and died.

"Korra, spiritbend that corpse in order to know who did it!" said Tenzin wisely and spiritually, as he went to the bathrom, lusting after images of the carnage.

Korra did so, her eyes went all white and golden light began to appear in circles everywhere. Hasook's corpse became gold, then dissipated into dust.

"Well, that went nowhere" said Huan sourly.

"No, I know who did it!" said Korra, "It was...KATARA!"

Everyone was shocked! Katara didn't deny, she began to LAUGH.

"HAW HAW HAW KORRA I DECIDED TO TAKE MY REVENGE FOR YOU MURDERING MY TO BE IN LOVE OLD ZUKO NOW I KILL EVERYONE!" cackled demonically the devil old lady with centipedes coming out of her rotten old pussy, a thousand demons born from her flesh that ate men's scrotums and little girl's teeth!

"I'm right here you crazy old woman!" said Zuko angrily, sipping tea in disapproval of such bad acts.

"Oh. Well, I'm still going to kill you all anyways! HAW HAW HAW!"

So Katara bloodedbended EVERYONE, twisting their limbs and making them all loose control of their bowels, shitting gallons upon gallons of rotten bloody turd dysentery. However, Korra did as Aang in the Yakone flashback, and she used her spiritbending to snap out of it! She then trapped Katara's limbs in shackles made of light. The hateful old lady didnt stop, however, that only made her even more MAD, so she began throwing shitty everywhere!

"KATARA FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST HUMANITY AND WHOREFUL OLD NATURE, I NOW SENTENCE YOU TO TEN THOUSAND YEARS IN NARAKA!" said Korra, energybending Katara.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Katara desperately, shitting out her own bowels, but it was too late, she began to glow with a golden light, and soon she was sent from beyond the spirit world, into the nine narakas, where she would learn to love stale horse manure for the rest of her days, boys and girls!

"Now that this bullshit is over we can get married at last!" said Asami happily.

So they did, and Asami and Korra went to the altar.

"Avatar Korra, do you accept this red lipped pale woman to scratch your pussy for the rest of all eternal history?" said Iroh as he read from the Rig Veda.

"I do!" said Korra happily.

"And you Asmai, do you accept the Avatar to infuse your vaginal fluids with light energy so you never go mad, sick or ill ever again?" he asked to Asami with pride in his prostate.

"Yes!" she said, lactating pure joy from her clitoris.

"Now I pronounce you wife and wife! May you be together for all your incarnations!"

And so Korra kissed Asami lovingly and passtionately in her nostrils, and everyone applauded. Asami threw the bouquette, and Wei, Bolin and Wing grabbed and began frenching each other with much pleasure. And so everyone lived happily forever after, amen and amen! 


End file.
